Compound database systems and programs storing compound information and reaction database systems and programs storing reaction information of compound have been developed heretofore. The compound database systems and programs store the compound information such as the physical properties and action of the existing compounds, and access is made to the compound information with the structure of a compound as a key. The reaction database systems store the reaction information of the existing compounds, and access is made to the reaction information with the structure of a compound as a key.
An example of such a compound database is "MACCS" which is a compound control system available from MDL Inc., Co., the United States. Examples of the reaction database systems include the integrated chemical information control system "ISIS" and reaction information control system "REACCS" available from MDL Inc., Co., the United States.
There are, however, no conventional compound/reaction database systems storing the relationship between compound and enzyme and the information concerning the bio-related substances in an integrated manner. Because of it, using the structure of a compound as a key, one was unable to efficiently obtain the information concerning the enzymes or the biochemical information related to the enzymes, substrates, and products. Also, there are no conventional compound/reaction database systems including a reaction path of plural compounds constructed in an integrated manner. It was, therefore, not possible to efficiently search for the reaction path involving a plurality of compounds.
Further, there are no conventional compound/reaction database systems collectively storing information concerning receptors existing for control of bio-function or for transmission of information in vivo, and the information concerning the bio-related substances (agonists and antagonists). It was, therefore, not possible to efficiently obtain the biochemical information related to the receptors, agonists, and antagonists.
An object of the present invention is to provide a biochemical information processing apparatus, biochemical information processing method, and information recording medium (computer program product), solving the above problems, which can permit one, even in the case of the structure of a compound being used as a key, to efficiently obtain the information concerning the enzymes or the biochemical information related to the enzymes, substrates, and products, which can permit one to efficiently search for a reaction path involving a plurality of compounds, and which can permit one to efficiently obtain the biochemical information related to the receptors, agonists, and antagonists.